Favorites
by NoMeImporta32
Summary: The different ways the Guardians of Galaxy came across favoritism.
1. Mantis

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Marvel comics own the characters.

 **Author's Note:** Please only leave constructive criticism. I'm still new at this.

"Hey Mantis! Wait up! Mantis! Hey!" I turned towards the latest of Ego's children, who had arrived a few days ago. Nathair, a serpentine humanoid from humid planet called Bibilava, slithered briskly after me. His black eyes with yellow sclera met mine, but I couldn't hold his reptilian gaze as traces of unease still left me with shudders. I tried to brush it aside, because I knew it is foolish to be frightened of a being half my size when they were greater things to fear, such as my master's anger if my discomfort were to insult his children in such a manner. Nathair still sensed the anxiety he unintentionally caused and kindly kept his distance.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" I replied, bowing my head. Nathair hesitated, smoothing the scales on his arms and turning his head sideways. His apprehension bubbled between us as he deliberated whether he would make his request.

"Where is the rest of the nest?" He blurted out. His slitted eyes grew wide as he realized what he said.

"Nest?"

"The other kids, you know, my half-siblings. Where are… Where are they?" Nathair asked, finally looking at me searchingly. With some reluctance, I rested a palm on his forearm. I could feel a sense of abandonment, hurt, loneliness, and forlorn acceptance. Tears ran down my face, but I did not let go.

"My master…" My voice broke. After clearing my throat, I gave him the answer Ego told me to say if any of his children ask. "My master wishes to spend time with you before deciding if you should get acquainted with the others."

"Does… Does he like… Does he like me?" Nathair looked at me as if my answer was the most important one in all the galaxy. Cautious hope cut through the others and burned my grip off, but he wasn't comforted. It wasn't an unusual question. Ego ordered me to answer in the affirmative if any asked. I didn't want to lie, not to Nathair, but I knew that last night as I was putting my master asleep, his mind was full of frustrations and Nathair seemed to be the source.

"What makes you doubt his affection?" I inquired instead, looking for a way to escape.

"Back home, I was the runt. Weak, sickly, useless. Mother… She didn't take kindly to that. She threatened… She said I'm dead if I upset her favorites." Nathair shrinked within himself. Arms crossed in front of himself, rubbing warmth back into himself.

"What do you mean her favorites?" I could not understand, repeating the unfamiliar word. What mother did not love her children? Ego loved his, even gave them merciful deaths after their failure to inherit the Celestial gene.

"The ones Mother loved. My bigger, stronger, healthier siblings. You know, the best of the nest." He explained bitterly after a suspiration. His lost eyes fixed on me. "Is that why I'm alone, Mantis? Is he worried I'll upset his favorites? Cuz I won't. I promise to behave, Mantis. He knows that, right? He knows that. I'll do anything."

"Then, this exercise will be easy." We both jumped at the appearance of a smiling Ego. With all of Nathair's attention on his father, I was spared from answering. "Come along, son. Let's see if you have the light in you."

"I do! I do, Father!" Nathair ran… err, slithered up to him earnestly, ready to prove himself worthy of Ego's love. My master rewarded him with a caring hand on his son's shoulder as they steered towards the center of the planet. While I never saw Nathair again, his words lingered. Was I Ego's favorite? He chose me and raised me when I had no one. And… I'm still here. Did this mean I was the best of the nest?

These thoughts persisted, even with each new child, but I never could work up the courage to ask Ego. I was afraid of his answer. Ego acted kind and gentle to his children… until they disappoint him. I don't think I had ever disappointed him. Again, I was still alive. Did this mean I was superior? I wish Nathair was still here to ask, but I didn't like to go to the catacombs and he couldn't answer me anyway.

With each new child, I wondered if they would replace me as Ego's favorite. I cried when that was not the case. I didn't understand! Why did it hurt so much? Nathair made being the favorite sound wondrous. The idea of being loved… Maybe Nathair was right. It was too much to hope.

Ego laid Zlyhanie to rest a few days ago. His anger had shaken the planet to its core for a moment before he began to weep. There were no more heirs. She had been his last hope. Ego had not needed my services as much as he used too. In fact, he spent more time asleep than awake. I guess I like that. Less of a chance for me to give him another "headache". I don't understand how I could be irritating him so much, but I can't seem to do anything right anymore.

Soon, I lost track of time. Ego lost interest in continuing the planet's rotation, instead leaving the surface blanketed in eternal night. Frost clung to the remains. Everything started to die. Without Ego, there was nothing. I was nothing. Is this what it meant to be a favorite? When the bestower dies, the favorite's duty is to die with him? Would Ego die?

I tried to cheer him up. He couldn't die! I didn't want to be alone again. Without Ego, I had nowhere else to go. He was my protector, my master… my favorite. Is that not how it works?

The sun rose for the first time in a long while. Ego announced we are going on a trip. I had never been on a trip before. When I asked him where we were going, he laughed. It was a welcoming sound, the happiest sound I had ever heard. I wanted to laugh too, but I feared the whole fragileness of the joy.

"Mantis, we are going to get my son." My master reveled, leading the way to a ship. Apparently, four individuals held an Infinity Stone at Battle of Xandar and miraculously survived. Ego kept going over and over the news, focusing on the leader of the group. His name was Peter. I knew he was going to be Ego's favorite.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay. I may have cheated with the names by looking up certain words in different languages. Bibilava is the Malagasy word for snake. Nathair is the Irish word for snake. Zlyhanie is the Slovak word for failure. Please don't hate me for this. Names are hard, especially when trying to come up with names that still have some sort of meaning. Again, only constructive criticism please.


	2. Drax

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Marvel comics own the characters.

 **Author's Note:** I took some inspiration from the animated Guardians of the Galaxy TV series on Disney. Hovet is a hard character to research. Please only leave constructive criticism.

"Little fingers, little toes, and a cute little nose." Drax sings beautifully to the wiggling infant in his arms, gently tapping her nose. I enjoy listening to him too, though he has forgotten my presence. All his attention had been focused on Kamaria. As I watch from the doorway, more of his differences to the brash warrior I had once met become more noticeable. I think back to the countless times my brother had dragged me to the arena. Drax was there, of course, but he was one of the many gladiators, a crowd's favorite. He fought well for the honor of our people, but I did not linger to watch what I saw every day back in the village.

Then, all that changed. I heard the most beautiful song among the chanting of the war rally. At first, I thought it was a guttural roar of a beast, fighting to stay alive, yet no beast was present. I had been confused, until I saw him, Drax. Strangely, his voice rang out clearer than the others, despite being no louder. He had puzzled me. While everyone else flailed about, he stood still, completely upright yet singing so beautifully. Mesmerized, I had tried to understand the strangeness of how Drax affected me. My heart pounded against my ribcage, making it hard to breathe. I felt extreme hot, despite moving away from the bonfire into the cool night air.

I had continued to think and watch Drax until my brother, Rovax, pulled my arm to join the dance. Frustrated, I had refused to be moved and stood firmly against his pathetic pleading, but Drax had gone. The gladiator had moved while that fool brother of mine distracted me. I remember being so distraught, thinking I would never learn the secret of Drax and his bizarre effect on me.

"Greetings." I stiffened, pulling away from my search. There he was. My quarry stood in front of me. "I am Drax the Destroyer. That is my name in the arena… is Drax the Destroyer, though I am no one else but Drax. Yes, umm… Drax is me."

As he continued to stutter, I tried to reconcile the bumbling suitor before me to the confident gladiator from the arena, but I could not. Why was he so unsure now? There were no threats here. If there were, they would be pathetic compared to the arena, but there were none. His attention was solely on me. I wonder… He fell silence when I placed my palm on his sweaty chest, over his heart. The vibration matched the pace of my own. I had found my answer. Drax was the man I would marry.

We were happy together. I cooked his favorite meals, such as W'kerian slug-roach casserole with all the entrails included. He frequently brought back presents from the arena and pleasured me throughout the night. When we were out in public together, his dark eyes never strayed from me. I fondly remember the time he ripped the cybernetic arm off a foreigner and beat him with it after the brute had made vulgar comments on my appearance. Drax had always been such a romantic. He even gave me the arm as a trophy and back-scratcher. It was how I knew he would be mine forever. He is the perfect husband, my perfect husband.

Now, I watch him with Kamaria. I would listen to him comfort her and coax her to smile with Mr. Rhinopuss, a doll he had made himself. I would watch him bring gifts back for her and present her with pride before others. When they were apart, she would be all he would talk about. He bragged of her accomplishments as a newborn and lecture anyone who will listen on how Kamaria will be the greatest in the galaxy. Anyone could see Kamaria is his favorite, but that is fine. She is my favorite too.


End file.
